Coffee Break, Part 8
by Marymel
Summary: Jim Brass and Sofia Curtis meet for coffee once again. Spoilers for "Dune And Gloom."


**Brass and Sofia meet for coffee again! This time, spoilers for "Dune And Gloom."**

**I didn't know when I first started writing fanfics how much I'd really enjoy writing these little scenes with Brass and Sofia. Personally, since Sofia left so abruptly after the first episode of season 8, I would have liked to have known what happened to her. Mmm...maybe another fanfic will be born out of that question ;-)**

**In the meantime, I loved the season 12 episode "Dune And Gloom" so I thought it might be cool to write a "Coffee Break" that took place after that episode.**

**I'd like to continue these little scenes into the next season, maybe even let Brass and Sofia go out to dinner...thoughts?**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one. And I still don't own CSI.**

Jim Brass walked into Frank's Diner to pick up his dinner that he had called in an order for when he saw the familiar sight of his friend, Deputy Sheriff Sofia Curtis, sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee.

"You know," Brass said with a smile, "I think this place has a magnetic pull over cops."

Sofia looked up and smiled. "Nah, just cops that used to be CSIs."

Jim chuckled and sat down next to Sofia. Having seen them in the diner several times before, the waitress walked over and poured a cup of coffee for Jim and offered to refill Sofia's half-empty cup as well.

When the waitress left to check on Jim's order, Sofia asked, "So, everything still working out with the new CSI team."

"Mm-hmm," Jim replied, taking a sip of his coffee. "We just wrapped the case of that explosion on the race course."

"I heard about that. The guy who hired three people to kill Kathy Veck, the boss of the big oil company?"

"Yeah," Jim said. "The guy was upset that he didn't get the benefits after his wife died, so he recruited three friends he met at the hospital while his wife was undergoing treatment. Turns out they were all just three guys who loved racing."

Sofia nodded. "Three mental patients who loved racing."

Jim sighed. "Mr. Webber, the guy who hatched this whole idea, wanted revenge. The three guys just wanted to be a part of the big car race." Jim chuckled. "The three musketeers, as Russell called them."

Sofia smiled. "Yeah."

The waitress brought Jim's take-out order and he thanked her. As he was getting up to leave, he turned to Sofia. "Oh, by the way, Sara, Nick and Greg said to tell you hello." Noting her surprised expression, he added, "I told them a while back I keep running into you here."

Sofia smiled. "How are they?"

"They're doing good. You know, Grissom and Sara are married?" Sofia nodded. "They see each other when they can. Nick was the assistant supervisor but when Catherine got demoted..."

"Yeah," Sofia said as Jim trailed off.

"Anyway, I told Russell that he'd be crazy not to promote Nick again, so maybe he'll get his position back, who knows."

"And Greg?"

"He's good. Oh, you didn't hear this from me...but he's got a thing for Morgan."

"Yeah?" Sofia remembered when Ecklie's daughter was growing up and now she was a valued member of the grave shift team. "She doing okay?"

"Yeah," Jim nodded. "Everyone's really good."

Sofia smiled. She remembered how it hurt to be demoted by Ecklie to work with Grissom on the grave shift team after she had been the acting supervisor of the day shift. That made her work harder to qualify for her detective shield. She got to know everyone and, while she may have sometimes disagreed with them, she always respected them.

"Listen," Jim said, bringing Sofia from her thoughts. "How about you come by the squad sometime? Visit with everyone, I know they'd like to see you again. You don't even have to bring coffee."

Sofia laughed softly. "I just might do that."

Jim walked up to the counter and paid for his food and for Sofia's coffee.

"Jim, you don't have to..."

"No, I want to," he said. The two colleagues shared a smile and Sofia stood up and placed a couple of dollars on the counter for the tip.

As they were leaving, Jim turned to Sofia. "Guess I'll see you..."

"Next time you need dinner to go and a cup of coffee," Sofia said, smiling.

Jim smiled. "Until next time, then?"

"Until then," Sofia said.

**The End**


End file.
